The Chase
by crazierthanever
Summary: 15 years ago, a deal was made. Jack and Kim's fate was sealed. Now, people are coming after them trying to get what they want. The two of them uncover secrets, lies, and truths about themselves, their past, and need to determine their future. They will have to figure out what is need and want, learn from right and wrong. Can Jack and Kim change their sealed fate, or is it destiny?
1. The deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

No one's POV

It was dark and raining. A man wearing a black trench coat was walking down the street, his hat tipped down low, so his face was masked. He kept on walking until he reached a big, abandoned warehouse. Without hesitating, the man entered the warehouse, and strode into the first door on the left. He marched up to a women that was sitting at the manager's desk.

"I'm here. What do you want?" The man demanded.

"Is that how you talk to your boss?" The women grinned. "Sit, I have a deal for you." The man sat down, and crossed his arms, and tilted his head up, motioning for the women to continue.

"I need you to take care of two children. Their parents are threat to our organization as they are a valuable asset to the CIA. They are not agents, but they go out on some missions. Take the children, then the parents are done. They won't ruin any of our missions." The women stated.

"Fine, but what's the price." The man asked eagerly.

"I'll pay you $6,000 for each. Bring them to me, without any scratches and it'll be $8,000 each." She replied.

"Wow, they must be really important, if you are willing to pay that much." He declared.

"Yes, but I do not want them now. Currently, they are only 2 months old. Their parents will always be with them. Wait till the turn 15 or 16, then bring them to me. By that time, their parents will let them go around by themselves." She stated. The man shrugged.

"As long as I get paid and get all the supplies needed."

"Fine, now they live in Seaford. Monitor them, and keep me updated. These folders contain all the valuable information you need." She demanded as she handed the red folder.

"Alright. If that's it, I'll leave now." The man said quietly, grabbing the folder. He got up and was about to walk out the door, when the women called him again.

"Wait, what do I call you?"

The man grinned, "I usually just go by Danny. But since I'll be working with you for a while, I guess I'll tell you my real name. Just one thing, you can't tell anybody else." He looked at her expectantly, and once she nodded he continued, "My name's Tai."


	2. We Can't Back Down

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT! **

**I HAVE BEEN GETTING SOME REVIEWS THAT ARE TELLING ME THAT I AM WRITING FOR REVIEWS. NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M BUSY, AND IT TAKES ME DAYS** **TO WRITE A CHAPTER. THE PEOPLE THAT SAID THIS, I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD WAIT UNTIL I HAVE POSTED AT LEAST A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE BEING JUDGMENTAL I LOVE WRITING, AND I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER GOOD, AND LONG, SINCE THE PREVIOUS ONE WAS SHORT. SO PLEASE PEOPLE, BE NICE, AND TRY TO KNOW THE REAL STORY BEFORE YOU POST ANYTHING. THE FUNNIEST PART OF THIS WHOLE REVIEW FIASCO WAS THAT, THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED THIS, WROTE IT THE DAY AFTER I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I MEAN PEOPLE, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A COUPLE DAYS TO UPDATE. IT MOST LIKELY WILL NOT BE A DAILY THING.** **SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER:**

**Chapter 2: Remember the First Time we met?**

**-15 YEARS LATER-**

It's been 3 years since I've learnt karate. 3 years since I have found a purpose. Being a second degree black belt holder, benefits you in all aspects in life: I can defend myself, I can ace gym without trying, and I can be the captain of the cheer leading team. The Black Dragons- my karate dojo- have really brought me up in life. I'll always be thankful to them. Consumed in my thoughts, I walked into the cafeteria carelessly tossing an apple into the air, when I dropped it. Instead of the apple hitting the floor, it fell right between a kid's foot and ankle. The kid effortlessly tossed the apple back into the air, and caught it with his right arm. I look up to the kid's smiling face and realize that it is none other than the new kid-Jack Anderson.

"Alright, that was almost cool! I'm Kim." I say.

"I'm Jack- I'm new." He says calmly.

"Yeah...I can tell, you still have the new guy smell." I laugh as he discreetly tries to sniff himself. _He's cute! _Startled by my thought, I checked the kid out. Jack was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, and his jeans were scrunched up around his ankles. He had long, wavy, brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

We both talk a little more, before I head off to my table and wait for Grace, Kelsey and the rest of the girls. Stuck in my own world, I didn't notice the fight going on until I heard a loud crash. Shocked, I look up to see Jack fighting with Frank and his gang. Jack flips onto the table, just as I grabbed my lunch off the table. I sent a small wave towards him and he replied with a wink and a cheeky grin. I blushed slightly and watched him finish off the fight. As soon as Frank runs out of the cafeteria, Jack does too, not listening to the applause. As Jack left, my girls entered, and I was surrounded by pointless chatter-all varying from the latest gossip to the latest trends. Although I was talking with Grace, my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack, and how familiar he looked. Like as if he was a long-lost friend.

**-AFTER SCHOOL AT THE BLACK DRAGON DOJO-**

**"**Chin up! Arms straight, legs slightly bent, lean forward...perfect!" Our Sensei, Tai barks as he walked up and down the rows of students during practice. I was sparring with Frank, but it was getting Frank. Frank was good, but I was better, also, Frank only uses his brawn, not his brains. I put more force in my attacks and spun around finishing it with a round house kick, forcing Frank off the mat.

"Well done Kim!" Tai praises.

"Thank you, Sensei." I murmured quietly and bowed down.

"I heard that Rudy needs two more belts or his dojo is going to be shut down. How unfortunate-for them!" Tai sneers.

"Then you better make sure Jack Anderson doesn't join them. He's really good, and I saw him hanging out with the Wasabi kids." I state.

"I'm not scared of a newbie!" Tai scoffs.

"He took down Frank and his gang single-handed." I smirk.

"Kim, you need to make sure that he joins our dojo!" Tai commands, slightly panicked.

"Sure." I shrug, I liked Jack. I wanted to get to know him, and if forcing him to join our dojo was the only way, then so be it. Besides, I wouldn't be able to talk to Jack if he was with the Wasabi Warriors. I'm banned to talk with the Wasabi kids unless its to insult them. I pack up all my stuff and just as I was about to head outside, Tai stops me.

"Kim, what was the kid's name?"

"Jack-Jack Anderson!" I reply, before walking out. I turn the corner and I see Tai standing outside our dojo, smiling. I was curious to see how 2 words- let alone a complete stranger- could make him so happy.

I was walking past the Falafel Phil's when I saw Jack sitting there with his new friends. _I might as well try and convince him now._ I pull open the restaurant's door and casually walk up to Jack's booth.

"Hey Jack! Can I talk to you?" I ask, shyly.

"He-ll-o Kim!" I hear a chorus of response from everyone but Jack. All Jack does is wave. His friend's response made me slightly uncomfortable as I shifted around and adjusted my grip on my karate bag.

Jack, sensing my discomfort, said, "She meant alone guys. Vamoose!" His friends just sat there, with a dazed expression across their faces.

"That means go!" Jack snaps. That made all of the guys snap out of the trance, and all of them got out of the booth quickly. As the guys exited teh restaurant, I slid into the seat across from Jack.

"So, you know Karate?" I ask, jumping straight to the point.

"Yeah, a little." He shrugs nonchalantly. _A little? You took down 4 black belters all that were twice your size!_

"Then what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi? You should be training at the best dojo in town- the Black Dragons." I state proudly.

"Really, what do you know about karate?" He raises his eyebrows, challenging me to reply.

I look into his eyes, and keep my gaze leveled, accepting the challenge and said, "Meet me at the Black Dragon Dojo, tomorrow after school. I'll show you."

**-THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL AT THE BLACK DRAGONS DOJO-****  
**

"Hiya!" I grunt as I snap the piece of wood in half, neatly.

"Guess you do know something about karate." Jack smirks. He looks around the dojo and his eyes land on a rack filled with bo staffs.

"Go ahead, and take a bo staff. Just don't harm anything or anyone!" I warn. He quickly grabs a bo staff, and switches it back and forth between his right and left hand.

"Umm, Jack? Do you want start out with a more simpler bo staff? That's a metal bo staff that is meant for advanced students, the beginners use the wooden or plastic ones." I try and coax Jack into using a more basic bo staff, but all he does, is grip the staff tighter, and walk to the center of the mat. Everyone quickly disperses giving him ample room to fling the staff around. As Jack moves his arms, I close my eyes, bracing for the loud crash-but it never came. Instead, all I heard, was the sound of air rushing around, and when I peek my eyes open, I see why.

Jack was expertly maneuvering the staff, spinning it around faster and faster. He controlled it to go up and down, left and right. He made it stay horizontal or spin vertical. He began to move back and forth, all the while, keeping balance with the bo staff. He eventually came to a slow stop, but not before he jumped in the air, and tucked the staff under his right arm, and pointed the bo staff right at me.

"Wow Jack. You are really good." Tai praises.

"Thank you!" Jack replies, bowing slightly.

"How about you join our dojo. We'll make you the best karate kid this town has ever had. Keep the bo staff as a reminder of us, so what do you say? Will you join us?" Tai asks politely.

Jack looks around, taking in all the fine details of this dojo, before looking back at Tai smiling, "Sensei, as much as I would really like to, I can't. I gave my word to someone, and I always keep my promises. Thanks for the bo staff though!" Jack replies politely, before walking out of the dojo. Everyone was shocked-nobody has ever turned down the offer of joining the Black Dragons. I quickly ran out of the dojo, following Jack. Luckily he hadn't gotten that far.

"Jack! Jack ,wait up!" I yell, he instantly stops and waits for me. As soon as I reach him, I ask him, "Why did you turn down Tai?"

"I already told you, I always keep my promises. Besides, I want to be part of a dojo that is my home, not a place to practice. It needs to be real, pure."

Anger boiled through me, "So you are saying that our dojo is a joke? Not real? Not good enough for the almighty Jack Anderson?"

He shook his head,"No, karate is the world to me, but so are my friends. See, before, karate used to just be a chance for me to hang out with my friends. That was before karate had a value in my life. It was because of my friends that I signed up for karate, and stuck with it. Karate taught me discipline, respect, honesty, fairness, and value of the little things. I need my dojo to be a second home, because of how much time I spent there. I need my Sensei to be a father figure in my life."

"So? I spend 4 hours a day at the dojo on weekdays and on weekends I spend half of the day there!" I state, trying to let him know that I spent a lot of time practicing karate too.

Jack shook his head, a small smile appeared on his face before he continued his speech,"Kim, Every morning, I would wake up early to go and practice karate, and every evening I would spend 4-5 hours doing karate. I started and ended my day with karate. The dojo has to be a place where I can go anytime, any day. Karate is the only way I can take my feelings out safely. If I get, angry, mad, frustrated, sad, I have to be able to go to the dojo and channel my emotions into my fights. If I'm not at home, school, or out with my friends, chances are, I'm at the dojo-practicing. That's how much my life revolves around karate. But it wasn't always like this. It happened because of my friends. So, my friends are the whole entire world for me! I would sacrifice anything, and everything for those I love and care about. That's why I refused to join you dojo. Because, even though your dojo is best in town, there is no love in there. The only real emotion in that dojo is desire to win. But that's not what karate is about. I need to be part of a dojo that will love me even if I lose, cheer for me when I win- not get jealous. That's what karate is about. So Kim- being the new guy, I have no personal connections to anything right now, and I can tell you that you need to join Bobby Wasabi. Because, even though I'm the new guy, I already have 3 incredible friends, that are ready to stick up for me no matter what happens. You don't have that at your dojo. Sure, you might share a couple of words or memories, but can you share your karate experiences with your real friends? No, and why not? Because your dojo isn't a home. It isn't a family. It doesn't teach you the value of friendship, trust, fairness, honesty. It's just a dojo. _That's _why I said no."

After giving that speech, Jack turns around and walks home, leaving me by myself. But I'm to caught up in my own thoughts that I don't notice. I walk home in a daze and somehow eat dinner and go to bed, but Jack's words are still replaying in my head.

_ my life revolves around karate._

_ I need to be part of a dojo that will love me even if I lose, cheer for me when I win- not get jealous. _

_Because your dojo isn't a home._

_ Karate taught me discipline, respect, honesty, fairness, and value of the little things._

_I need my Sensei to be a father figure in my life._

_ -_**THE NEXT DAY-**

I wake up early, and quickly get dressed for school. Instead of heading straight to school, I make a quick stop at the dojo. After a restless night of sleep, I debated over Jack's speech and finally made my decision. I walk right into the dojo, and head straight into Tai's room. I sit right across from him, and he looks up at me surprised to see me so early in the morning.

"Hey Kim. What a surprise! I hope you have good news to share! Maybe someone's joining our dojo?" Tai asks me, winking.

"Not so much." I state a matter of factly.

"What?" he asks now confused.

"Tai, I've decided to quit the dojo. I need to be part of a dojo that is like my second home. That is my family." I say.

"But why? You are part of the best karate school in town. You are a wonderful karate stud-"

I cut Tai off, and calmly speak, "Tai. I want to learn Karate with people who will love even if I loose or win. That's my decision." With that, I walk out of the dojo, and I feel lighter. Like a heavy object was lifted off of my chest. I walk faster, and barely make it school on time, slipping into my homeroom, just as the bell rang.

- **AFTER SCHOOL-**

"Jack! Wait!" I yell, slightly jogging over to him. I shoulder my backpack, and we both resume walking. "I quit the Black Dragon's today." I start.

"That's good?" Jack asks, hesitantly.

"I wanted to know, if I could join you dojo? After hearing what you said last night, I kind of want to be part of dojo that can be my home, my family." I tell him truthfully. Surprise lit in his eyes, then happiness filled the chocolate pools.

"I'm sure Rudy would love to have you." He says. That's all I needed to hear. That's all he needed to say. We walk the remaining way in silence, both of use acknowledging each other's presence but not making it awkward. I don't know what it was about Jack, but I felt like I have know for a long time. Like as if we were friends since we both were in

I enter the Bobby Wasabi, and Rudy looks up in surprise, then anger. "What are you doing here? If you are one of Tai's slaves or spies-get out!"

"Relax Rudy. She's here with me! She quit the Black Dragons and wanted to join here." Jack explains.

Rudy relaxed, but only slightly. "Alright, I'll be your Sensei, but if you give me as much as one reason to believe that you are unfaithful to your group, then I will banish you from this dojo until you give me evidence otherwise. Are we clear?"

I nod without thinking about the consequences. Rudy clapped his hands together and said, "Okay then. Jack and Kim, both of you spar until the rest get here, then I want to show you all a knew move." Both, Jack and I nod, and immediately follow Rudy's instructions.

Suffice to say, the practice at Bobby Wasabi, was probably the best practice I have ever had. Not only because it was fun, and I instantly clicked with all the guys, but because it was a challenge. These people were all new to me, so I didn't know their moves, or their strengths and weaknesses. If I beat any of them, I knew it was because I was actually good, not because I knew their weaknesses.

**No one's POV**

"Yeah, she quit. The boy refused to join too." Tai yelled in frustration. He gripped the phone tightly, and listened to the the person on the other side.

"I'm sure it's the same Jack. He looks exactly like his father. I had Kim under control until that kid came here!" Tai spat. He became quiet, and suddenly, a smile appeared on his face.

"That might actually work," He said thoughtfully.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot. Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford will be eliminated before the tournament. If they can't win belts in the competition, then Rudy's dojo will be shut down. When they shut down, those little brats will come crawling back to me and once I have them close to me, I can finally get rid of them. If they're gone, then their parents are done too. The day we have been waiting for, will finally arrive."

Tai hung up the phone, and sat down in his office, grinning from ear to ear. Jack and Kim are not going to know what hit them, and he has the perfect way to ensure their loss at the tournament. It was time to call in some personal favors...


	3. Where are you?

**HEY! BEFORE YOU GUYS ALL READ THIS STORY, I NEED YOU TO READ CHAPTER 2 AGAIN! I HAD EDITED IT TO MAKE IT LONGER AND IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT READING THAT ONE, THEN YOU'LL BE CONFUSED...VERY CONFUSED! SORRY i HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. STAAR IS COMING UP AND I AM STUDYING MY BUTT OFF FOR IT! WISH ME LUCK, IT'S THIS THURSDAY: U.S. HISTORY!**

**So who would like to do the honors this time?**

**Jack: ME!**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Jack: She doesn't own Kickin it! If she did, would she be writing FF? Really?!**

**Chapter 3: We Can't Back Down**

**Jack's POV**

It had been a week since Kim joined our dojo. A week since I had found a new best friend. Kim and I had gotten closer to each other over the week and I was truly grateful for her. I loved the guys-Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were great and all-but Kim was different. She understood me on another level, she read my mind and knew where I was coming from. Even when I was wrong. I packed up my stuff, as I waited for Kim and the guys to come. I had come to the cafeteria first. Knowing Milton, he probably was asking for more homework and Jerry would have gotten in trouble. Again. Eddie would've been trying to talk to some girl, and Kim was at cheer practice.

"Hey Jack! Ready to go?" Kim's voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Huh? Yeah- uh- sure." I stutter. I slam my locker shut, and we both make our way across the school, falling in complete silence. As we walk down the street, heading towards our dojo, I notice Frank watching me. I stand up straighter and pick up my pace.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Kim asked confused. Before I could reply, Frank stepped in front of me, grinning.

"Jack." He said coolly.

"Frank." I replied.

"Kim!" Kim interjected. I rolled my eyes, and Frank laughed.

"Hello Kim," Frank cooed. I resisted the urge to laugh as I saw Kim flip him off.

"What do you want Frank?" I ask coldly, my hands curling into fists.

"What? Can I not talk to my fellow opponents?" He asked, pretending to look shocked.

Confused, I question, "Opponents?"

"Do you not know? We are competing against you at the Bobby Wasabi tournament this Saturday." He smirks.

"Oh that! Yeah, we knew that. We just didn't consider you as legit threats to remember you guys." Kim interrupts, before I could say anything. I grin, taking pleasure in Frank's confused face morphing into a angry one.

"Laugh all you want now, but once we win the tournament, your dojo will be shut down." Frank stated proudly.

"Frank, Jack and I can both kick your ass all the way to Mars. What makes you think that you can win?" Kim asks.

"Well, we are going to- nothing. I just know that we will win. Be careful Jack and Kim." Frank states. He nods towards us before walking away. _That was weird! _I think. I stare after Frank, shake my head, and continue walking. Kim snaps out of her daze and follows me.

"What do you think that was all about?" She asks me, stunned.

"I have no idea. But this is Frank we are talking about. It takes him a while just to figure out WHO he's talking to. Forget about WHAT he's talking about." I announce, calmly. But on the inside, I was a little worried. _What do the Black Dragons have in store this time? _I snap out of my thoughts and enter the dojo, soon falling into conversation with Jerry ad Rudy. My mind did not have time to think about our encounter with Frank as I was soon immersed into training and sparring with Kim and Rudy.

** -4 days later (Friday after school)-**

Kim and I were walking towards the dojo. It became our routine, both of us would walk to the dojo after school together and I would walk her home after karate practice. Kim has unofficially become my best friend. Other than Jerry, I told Kim everything. If it was a secret that I couldn't tell Jerry-since he might blurt it out by accident- I told Kim. It was nice, understanding everything from a girl's perspective.

"Hey Kim. Have you mastered the technique Rudy showed us last night?" I ask, starting the conversation.

"No, not completely. Have you?"

"I think so. I'm not sure if my back's positioned properly for you to roll on." I reply truthfully. This year, the tournament has a new segment. There is going to be a paired duel. Rudy said that Kim and I are dueling together, so we've been working on some partnered moves. Even though Milton and Eddie wanted to do the partnered duels, they accepted the fact that it was me and Kim. Honestly, Kim and I make a great team. For some reason, we both think alike. It's like we're one person, no we can't read each other's mind or anything, but we somehow are able to tell what the other person is going to do.

_For example, the reason why Rudy picked us for the partners competition is because a couple days ago, Jerry and Eddie were both teasing us, saying that Kim has a crush on me and Kim was about to explode. Kim charged at both of them, and I decided to help her out. Since Kim always goes for Jerry, I also went for Jerry. Kim seemed to be on the same mind-track as me and she went for Eddie instead. Both of the guys weren't expecting that and it was an easy win. After we were done, Rudy-who was watching us the whole time- asks, "Did you guys plan this?" _

_I shook my head, "No, it was more of a impulsive move."_

_"Wow. It's like both of you have the same thoughts. You and her both switched spots and continued fighting without saying anything. Anything. Are you sure you can't read minds?"_

_Kim laughed, "No. We were probably lucky."_

_"Let's put that to a test." Rudy replied. And with that, Kim and I sparred against Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton countless of times and we always won._

"Earth to Jack!" I blink my eyes a couple of times to see Kim waving her hand in front of me.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the day that Rudy picked us for the partnered competition." I shrug.

"Naah. It's cool. I think about that day a lot too. It was very weird, ya know? We both were perfectly in sync with each other, like robots, or machines."

"Yeah, I agree. It's totally we- AHHH!" I start but was cut off by a piercing pain in my back. I turn around to see Frank standing there, smirking.

"Brewer. How are you?" He smirks.

"What do you want Frank?" I snarl.

"Nothing, just beating you up." He replies. "Damn it! I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He mutters, face-palming himself.

"I'd like for you to try." I challenge.

"Bo-oys!" Frank calls. I look around confused and notice that Kim is doing the same. Suddenly, out of nowhere 8 Black Dragons-all black belters- appear behind Frank. Automatically, I drop my bag and position my self in a fighting stance. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Kim doing the same. I growl and lunge towards Frank. Expecting this, he sidesteps me easily and grabs my hand twisting it. Using that momentum, I push him back, and grab his own arm and flip him over. I kick him once in the side-not too hard- and move on to the next person. I repeat the cycle with 4 other Black Dragons while Kim takes care of the rest. Suddenly, someone grabs my leg-from behind- and tugs it Shocked, I fall to the ground, and I see Frank standing above me. He kicks me repeatedly in the side and I lay there helpless. My ribs start to ache, and my breaths shorten. "Kim." I croak out, but it was no use. Kim was surrounded by 3 other Black dragons and was barely holding up. She gets distracted by my voice and they take advantage of that. She falls to the ground as well, and Frank gives her a good hard kick in the leg. She yells in pain and tries to fight back tears. Frank laughs to see her in pain and walks away with the rest of the Black Dragon members, leaving me and Kim defenseless, broken, battered, and bruised all by ourselves-on the street.

I lay there for a couple of minutes, trying to get used to pain in legs and chest. I struggle to get up, but fail the first time. After 3 times, I manage to get up on my feet, and stagger over to Kim. With all my energy and force, I help Kim up and we both begin to hobble down the street. Luck was with our side as we were only 1 minute away from our dojo. 10 minutes later, a battered Kim and a broken Jack enter the dojo, barely standing on our feet.

"Kim! Jack! Why are you guys late? Do you know how- GUYS!" Rudy yells as we both collapse on the floor. The last thing I hear is Rudy yelling for help as I close my eyes and let the darkness take over.

"They are both severely injured. His rib cage is cracked and hes leg is fractured. He is bleeding internally and she is suffering from a minor concussion. There is no way that they can participate in the tournament tomorrow, except for the partnered competition. Only that because with partners, they are less prone to injury. They won't participate in that if they do not respond to medication well." I hear a strange man bark as I open my eyes hazily. The walls were white, and there were two beds. I look over to see Kim sleeping in the other one, and I see Rudy and a man-who looks like a doctor-talking outside the room.

"Okay, doctor. You won't have to worry. I'll take care of them." Rudy promises as the doctor leaves. He turns around to see me awake and yells, "Jack! You're awake. Thank the lords. I thought you had died. Then I would be at fault and your parents would want to see me at-"

"Rudy. I'm fine. Clearly I'm NOT dead." I interrupt. Hearing Rudy and me talking loudly, Kim wakes up.

"Hey, Rudy. Hey Jack." She wakes up.

"Hey Kim. How are you?" I ask concerned.

"I'm fine. I've been better, but I'm fine." She replies in a monotone voice.

"Great. Now that both of you are awake. Anyone want to tell me what happened?" Rudy asks, getting straight to the point. I sigh and tell him the whole story, from our conversation before the fight to up stumbling into his dojo, with Kim interrupting me now and them telling things from her point of view.

"Jack, Kim. You guys clearly can't fight tomorrow! That's why you got attacked. IF you don't fight, then we won't get 2 belts, then the dojo will shut down. You can't fight though. I can't let your safety get in the way of my job." Rudy sighs. I look at Kim and we both silently agree on one thing: We won't quit.

"Rudy! We can't do that. We stick by each other all the time." Kim groans.

"Maybe, but this is serious. You guys could get hurt. Or killed. All for the price of what? Keeping the dojo?" Rudy snaps.

"We are the Wasabi Warriors. We never quit." I interject. At that Rudy seems defeated.

"Fine, I'll let you go to the tournament but you can only participate in the partners section. Nothing else. This is my deal. What do you say?" Rudy compromises.

I look at Kim and when she nods her head, I declare, "We're the Wasabi Warriors. Backing down is what Tai wants us to do. If we quit, then he wins. We don't want him to win. Not right now. We can't back down!"


	4. Puzzles

**SORRY! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE, BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I HAVE BEEN STUDYING FOR FINALS ALL WEEK LONG. THEN I GOT A LITTLE LAZY AND I LOST INSPIRATION TO WRITE, BUT NOW IT IS BACK! I POSTED A VICTORIOUS ONE-SHOT CALLED **_**ISN'T SHE LOVELY? **_**IF YOU GUYS LIKED THE SONG IN THERE, TELL ME AND I'LL TELL YOU THE SINGER/WRITER. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS WOULD TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE SUPERPOWERS. I AM PLANNING ANOTHER FF AND I WANT YOU INPUT IN IT, SO PLEASE TELL ME! ANY-WHO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT, HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER (I HOPE IT'S LONG AWAITED-OR THAT'S JUST AWK-WARD):**

**Me: Who's doing it today?**

**Jerry: Me!**

**Me: *waits for Jerry* Well...go on!**

**Jerry: On what?**

**Me: Say it! *throws hands up in frustrations and glares at him***

**Jerry: What?**

**Milton: Oh for the love of God! I'll do it! Crazierthanever doesn't own Kickin' It!**

**Chapter 4: Where are you?**

**Kim's POV**

I slowly walk down the aisle, holding on to the flowers tightly. I see Jack standing there, waiting for me, and my heart pounds a little bit faster. I fix my outfit as I pick up the pace. Grinning, I link arms with his, and we both push open the doors to the tournament hall.

"Are those flowers for me Kimmy?" Jack teases me and I punch his shoulder.

"I told you, don't call me Kimmy! And to answer you stupid question, no. They are not for you, they are for Rudy. Remember? We wanted to thank him for letting us compete in the partnered round?" I snapped, annoyed. It was way to early in the morning for this, and my body was still a little sore from last night's attack. The doctor drugged us, and gave us a lot of painkillers to overcome the pain, and yet, I was still sore. I knew Jack was too, he just did a better job of hiding it.

"Right. That's why you are holding fake flowers that actually have thorns as weapons!" Jack said gravelly.

I smirked, "Not only that, if you pull on a petal, any petal, then the rose closes and a knife comes out of the flower. It's a Bobby Wasabi special."

"I think I saw that in Bobby Wasabi vs. Death Rose." Jack replies. I push him playfully, and he yanks my hair. I glare at him and was about to punch him when Rudy came.

"Jack! Kim! No fighting. Save all your energy and strength for this afternoon, you guys ha-oh are those for me?" Rudy asks, getting distracted from his whole you are partner's speech.

"Yeah they are for you. _I _thought of giving you these flowers that Bobby Wasabi used in his Bobby Wasabi vs. Death Rose movie." Jack gloats.

I elbow him and he adds, "Of course, Kim helped. We both came up with it together. It's our way of saying thank-you." Jack mutters sheepishly.

"Much better." I sigh. I hand Rudy the flowers and his face lights up. He grabs the flower and begins poking its petals expecting something to come out. _Oh no! The knife_, I think.

"Rudy, be careful a k-" Too late. A knife already popped out, and pricked Rudy's thumb, "knife his hidden amongst the petals." I trail of sheepishly.

"Kim! Were you trying to get me killed?" Rudy asks, his face shrinking, sadness over-whelming his eyes.

I gasp in horror, "No of course not. I just wanted to say thank you and give you something you'd like. I know how much you like Bobby Wasabi so I thought if I got you-" I ramble.

"Kim stop. You're rambling." Jack orders, covering my mouth. Smirking, I poked my tongue out, and licked Jack's hand.

"GROSS! KIM! Why?" Jack shouts, horrified.

"Well, your hand was right there, so I did it." I stated simply, shrugging.

"What did Kim do?" Rudy asks, confused.

"Kimmy, here decided to lick me." Jack glares at me, as he wipes his hand on his pants.

"I didn't lick you." I defend. Jack simply raises his eyebrows.

"I grazed your hand with my tongue." I amend. Jack continues to glare at me, but I can tell that he is trying hard not to smile. I open my mouth to say something, when a voice over the intercom interrupted me.

"ATTENTION. WOULD ALL THE PARTICIPANTS COME TO TRAINING ROOM? WE WOULD LIKE TO BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT. AGAIN, WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS COME TO THE TRAINING ROOM?"

"That's us," I sigh. We both wave goodbye to Rudy, and walk over to the training room in complete silence. As we neared the room, I stopped and turned towards Jack.

"Wish me luck!" I grin. Jack chuckles and whispers, "Good luck…Kimmy!" He runs away from me before I could hit him.

"JACK!" I yell but still laugh as he runs inside the boys locker room to get changed. I shake my head and enter the girls training room and wait for further instructions.

20 minutes later, I was sitting in the front row of the stadium along with all the other participants. As usual the seat next me was empty. That seat was always saved for Jack. The guys come out 10 minutes later, as they have more participants and more rules to hear. Pretty soon, the guys start pouring into the room and one by one they all sit down. All the boys are here…except for Jack. I frown, but don't say anything about, just assuming he was in the bathroom or something. After a while, the seat next to me was still empty. Now, my gut was tingling. I had a bad feeling about this. I look around the room, hoping to see Jack somewhere but I don't see him anywhere. Or Frank. Both of them are missing. _This isn't good!_ Scared, I stand up and decide to look for Jack, or Frank. Whoever I found first. Before I could get out of my row, a sensei came up to me and told me to sit back down.

"But my friend isn't here yet." I protest.

"They're probably in the bathroom. You have to sit down, the tournament is about to start." He states firmly. I sigh in defeat, and sit down.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL KARATE TOURNAMENT OF 2013!" A loud booming voice echoes around the stadium. I sit in anticipation, waiting for Jack to show up during the announcements and introductions, but he never does.

**Jack's POV**

_Crack! _I can feel Frank's bone breaking under my grasp. I hold his wrist tighter, and kick him in the stomach. Not stopping, I roundhouse kick him in the shin, causing him to buckle to the ground. I punch him in the chest, and kick his sides in hope of him staying on the ground. Wincing, I wipe my bloody mouth, and limp towards the tournament. My lungs are on fire, and my ankle is killing me. Slowly, but surely, I limp towards the auditorium doors, and manage to open the door and enter the room without anyone noticing me. _Wonderful. I made it. But now I have to make it to the other side of the room without anyone noticing me! _I think. Silently, I hobble towards the participant's seats, and surprisingly, no one notices me. A couple minutes later, I had made it to my seat without any adult noticing me, and the only people that noticed me were Kim and Taylor. The people sitting next to me.

"Where have you been?" Kim hissed at me. "We are going next!"

"I'm sorry, I was held up." I defend.

"With what? Peeing?" Kim scoffs.

"No. With Frank." I declare. Kim immediately stiffens.

"What did he want? Are you hurt? Can you fight?" She quickly bombards me with questions.

"He wanted to remind me that Black Dragons are superior and that we both are idiots for being part of the Wasabi dojo. I sprained my ankle, but I'm fine. I can still fight. Besides, I'll have you fighting with me, I won't be alone. " I reassure her. She nods her head, still unsure of what to do. I smile at her and she relaxes. I turn my head and I watch the last minute of the fight. The seconds ticked by, and the Black Dragons seemed to have the lead, but in the last second, the Tigers flipped the Black Dragon-Frank- and won. I began clapping, happy that the Black Dragons lost, but then realized that I was going to go against them. _Great! Frank already hates me, this fight will be personal. _Kim and I stand up as soon as we hear our names and slowly make our way to the arena. I put slight weight on my bruised ankle to see if it will hold my weight and it did. Satisfied, I begin to pick up my pace and gracefully enter the arena. Frank looked shocked when he saw me, and I smirked. _This will be easy. I already beat up Frank outside the auditorium, it will be even easier inside, especially with Kim by my side. _Feeling a bit more confident about the match, I warm up. After a couple of stretches and finding my limit with the ankle, I step on to the mat next to Kim.

"Jack are you positive that you can fight?" Kim asked me one last time.

"Yeah. I just can't stand on my right ankle for more than 2 minutes.

"Just remember Jack, we can't strain ourselves, we are supposed to be on bed-rest." Kim reminds me. I nod my head and she gives me a small smile.

"Wasabi?" I ask, hopeful that she isn't too mad.

"Wasabi!" She confirms, letting me know that she'll always have my back. I nod at the Frank and Kim lets the judges know we are ready.

"Okay! I WANT A CLEAN, FAIR FIGHT. NO ILLELGAL STRIKES, NO ATTACKING ONCE OTHER PERSON IS ON THE GROUND. ON THE BLOW OF THE WHISTLE," The referee bellows, "ONE! TWO! PHEEEEEEEEET!" The whistle startles me and I take my stance. Kim steps a little bit behind me and Frank notices this.

"What is Kim scared?" Fran mocks,

"No but you should be! Didn't I beat you up enough already?" I retort.

"What are you going to do? What is Kim going to do? Sing country songs, and cheers? And are you afraid of me? Is that why you won't fight me properly?" Frank teases. Out of peripheral line, I see Kim tense up and her hands curl into fists, her face flaming red with anger.

"I'm not afraid. And you probably shouldn't have done that." I scold, and punch him in the ribs hard. He gasps, and falls back a little bit, and I use that to my advantage. I kick him in the shin and he falls to the floor. Backing away from Frank, I limp towards Kim, ready to help her. I get behind Toby-the other Black Dragon- and Kim stands in front of him. We both take turns punching and kicking him, when finally, Kim does a double punch and Toby falls to the ground.

Grinning, I limp towards Kim, "Yes! We did it!" I yell.

"Jack, duck!" Kim shouts frantically, and I do. Without doubting her for a second, I drop to the floor and look up to see Kim blocking Frank's punch.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Kim mutters.

"Hey that's my line!" I interject, and Kim just shushes me. I grin and roll over, giving Kim more space to fight Frank. I try to get up, but my ankle wouldn't let me. _Dammit! Now is the perfect time to sprain my ankle. I can't even help Kim! _ I mentally groan, and slowly crawl over to Kim. I stop when I am a few feet behind her and watch her kick Frank back a couple more feet. _3 more feet, and we win! _ I think.

Instantly, I crawl closer to Kim and say, "Kim! My back!" Kim glances at me and my position and instantly understands. Nodding her head, she steps behind me and I get into position. I lock my arms, and stretch my back out, almost in a push-up position. Kim takes a running start, and just as Frank comes towards Kim ready to punch her, Kim jumps off my back, and does a sideways kick that kicks Frank out of the mats. He falls to the ground and stays there for a couple seconds, and I scream in joy! I get on my knees, pump my fists up in the air, and laugh!

"We did it! We actually did it!" Kim mutters in shock. Before I could say anything, Rudy attacks me in a huge hug.

"You did it Jack! And Kim, you were amazing!" Rudy rambles on and on, about our fighting technique and where we could improve more.

As soon as Rudy stops talking, Kim interjects, "Jack? Why are you still on the floor?"

"Um, because my ankle is in pain?" I state, but turn it into a question.

Kim just rolls her eyes, and reprimands me, "I told you not to strain yourself too much."

"Hey, we still won!" I defend myself. Before I could do anything, Rudy picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder.

"Come on Jack, we have to get you home, where you can put ice on your ankle, and rest!" Rudy orders. The three of us make our way to the parking lot and somehow, Rudy manages to put me in the car.

30 minutes later, I was at home and Rudy was propping my leg up on the table, and Kim was getting me ice when I realized something.

"Hey Kim? Rudy?" I ask.

"Yeah Jack?" They both chorus together.

"Where are Milton, Eddie, and Jerry?" I wonder.

"Oh they're at the tournament!" Rudy replies nonchalantly.

"Oh okay." I reply, relaxing, now that I knew where they were. Instantly, all three of us, registered what Rudy had said.

"They're at the tournament!" We exclaim. Before I could say anything, Rudy was out the door and I heard the car door open and close. I close my eyes, and get comfortable on the sofa when I hear the door open once again.

"Forgot the keys," Rudy mumbles sheepishly. He leaves the house, opens and closes the car door once again and this time, I hear him back out of the driveway. _Wonder what Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are doing at the tournament?_

**No one's Point of View**

It was after the tournament, and the three Wasabi warriors were alone in the large arena. They couldn't find Rudy, Jack, or Kim, and now they were lost in an a foreign place.

"Hey Milton, where are we supposed to be?" Eddie asks, a little worried.

"I don't know! Rudy usually meets us at the entrance but he wasn't there!" Milton snaps, panicking.

"YO! Guys, relax. Don't sweat, it's cool. We are alone in a large place. That is SWAG YO!" Jerry interjects.

"No it's not. Did anyone of you guys bring their phone?" Milton wonders.

"Yeah. I did." Jerry answers, and stares at Milton. After a while, Milton raises an eyebrow and stares at Jerry.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Please tell me it's not cheese!" Jerry asks, confused.

"Well...can I see it?" Milton asks, a little annoyed.

"See what?" Jerry questions.

"THE PHONE! CAN I SEE THE STUPID PHONE!" Milton yells, exasperated at Jerry's clueless expression.

"Yo! Calm down. My phone is NOT stupid, and if you wanted to see it, all you had to do was ask!" Jerry states calmly as he tosses the phone to Milton. Milton, being clumsy, didn't catch the phone properly, and dropped. Both boys stood there horrified as they saw the phone's screen split in half!

"Dude? You BROKE MY PHONE!" Jerry exclaims. He begins yelling at Milton in Spanish and Milton yells back. Both boys got so lost in their argument that they didn't notice Eddie slip out of the room. Minutes later, Eddie returns to the room with an old man, to see that Jerry and Milton were still arguing.

"GUYS!" Eddie yells, and silence falls upon the room. "God, you guys are loud. Anyway, I found this janitor his name is Alex, but he can't speak English. Only Spanish. So Jerry, would you please ask him where the bathroom is?"

"Sure no problem." Jerry says and turns to Alex, "Donde esta el bano?"

"The bathroom? Why the bathroom? Are we going to sneak out through the bathroom window?" Milton asks confused.

"No. I just really got to pee!" Eddie explains. Alex nods in understanding and beckons for Eddie to follow him.

10 minutes later, Eddie came back into the room-this time not with Alex, but with a lady.

"Hel-lo mamcita!" Jerry exclaims when he sees the young, blonde woman enter the room.

"Not interested boy!" The girl states, bored. Eddie tries not to laugh, but it was in vain. Milton however did not notice anything because his back faced towards the door and he had earphones on to block out Jerry. However, you couldn't see the earphones as they blended in with the jacket. "So, what are three boys doing here all alone?"

"Mam, we were just leaving. Our ride is on the way, he just had a little delay. If I could ask you to help me, can you please help my deaf friend here, while Eddie and I go to the bathroom? Just be careful no to touch him, as he has stranger anxiety." Jerry answers, very seriously, which shocks Eddie-and the lady.

"Sure, I don't see why not." The lady replies, a little shocked by such a strange request. Before she could say anything, Jerry had left the room grabbing Eddie along the way.

"Dude! Why did you do that? Milton doesn't have stranger anxiety, let alone hearing issues!" Eddie declares.

"YO! I was just trying to have some fun. While we wait for Rudy, let's have some fun! It is so not swag, if we have to be boring, YO!" Jerry announces. Eddie sighs, knowing there was no way out of this-and truth be told, Eddie wanted to mess around a bit.

"Fine. What are we doing first?" Jerry, ecstatic that he had permission to get into trouble, grabbed Eddie's arm and yanked him towards the training room.

Both boys casually strode into the training room and saw 3 janitors in there.

"Boys, can we help you?" One of the janitors asked Eddie coldly.

"Jerry is this boys name," Jerry replies pointing to himself. All the janitors looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Jerry has a problem. His friend needs help!" Jerry states frantically.

"Does he always refer to himslef in third person?" One janitor asked Eddie.

"Jerry doesn't have time for this. Jerry's friend needs help. NOW!" Jerry demands.

"How can we help you?" Another janitor asks, looking at Eddie. Eddie shrugs at the guy and gives a quick glance at Jerry.

"Not this friend! Jerry's other friend. He's standing right here. His name is Milton!" Jerry yells, pointing to an empty space next to him.

"WHO?" The same janitor asked again.

"What is your name?" Jerry asked curiously.

"I'm Jason, this is Dylan, and that is Jake." Jason replied, pointing to each janitor as he said their names.

"Well, Jason. Jerry's friend-MILTON- needs help. He is having an asthma attack and Jerry can't find his inhaler. Do you happen to have Milton's inhaler?" Jerry snaps.

All three of the janitors look at each other before glancing at Eddie, silently begging him for help. Eddie simply looked at Jerry and smiled, now understanding the plan.

"Well do you? Do anyone of you guys have an inhaler so Milton will survive? Do you want Jerry's tied for second best friend to die?" Jerry asks desperately, stepping closer to the janitors.

"I don't have an in-inhaler. Jason? Jake?" Alex stutters. Alex was starting to get a little scared by Jerry's threatening look. Jake and Jason both shake their heads quickly.

"Well why didn't you tell Jerry this sooner? Now Jerry has less time to look for Milton's inhaler. Do you want Jerry's friend to die? Are you all murders?" Jerry spats. Jerry puts his arm over "Milton's" shoulder and quickly walks out of the room. Eddie, who was currently trying not to laugh, follows Jerry. As soon as the boys were a safe distance away, they broke out into laughter.

"That was SWAG YO!" Jerry exclaims.

"Agreed. Their faces were priceless. That was genius man. How did you come up with that man?" Eddie gasps, in between laughter.

"I'm the SWAG MASTER yo! It comes naturally!" Jerry retorts. The teenage boys casually make their way back to the room where they left Milton and the lady. Hesitantly, Jerry opens the door, and peeks inside. Relieved to see them both chatting-WAIT! Chatting? Confused, Jerry enters the room and Eddie follows.

"H-hey Milton. Mam." Jerry waves at them.

"I'm sorry, I'm deaf, I can't hear you." Milton states, raising an eyebrow. Jerry starts to panic.

"Oh no! Eddie! Milton's deaf!" Jerry screams. He runs up to Milton and starts shaking his shoulders. "Milton! YO! CAN YOU HEAR ME! YOU WERE FINE 1 HOUR AGO! WHAT HAPPENED? CAN YOU HEAR ME? NOD ONCE IF YOU UNDERSTAND!" Jerry starts rambling and screaming in Milton's face and it takes all of Eddie's strength to pull him back.

"Jerry relax. I'm not actually deaf! I just wanted to let you know that I know about your scam!" Milton exclaims.

"Jerry, care to explain why I wasted 15 minutes trying to get a _deaf boy with stranger anxiety_ to see me, when he clearly was just a regular _hearing_ boy that had earphones on?" The lady asked. Before Jerry-or Eddie-could say anything, the door burst open and in came a very tired, apologetic Rudy.

"Guys-and girl-I am so sorry for forgetting about you! Jack sprained his ankle so Kim and I took him home so he could get better, but then once I got home I realized that I left you here. So I ran to the car and realized that I forgot the keys, so I got the keys ran _back_ to the car, started driving-only to realize that I needed gas. So then I had to fi-" Rudy started rambling, not even bothering to hear the other guys out, before Milton yelled, "IT'S FINE! Rudy we are all right. No need to panic."

"Oh thank God! I thought you guys would have done something stupid like, play pranks on the janitors." Rudy sighed. Jerry and Eddie look at each guiltily before looking at their feet.

"You guys played pranks on the janitors didn't you?" Rudy asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. Both boys nod their head sheepishly as pink tinted their cheeks.

"Mam, look, I'm extremely sorry for whatever these two did, but I really have to go now!" Rudy said before grabbing Eddie and Jerry by the collar and dragging them out of the room. "Milton!" Rudy called out and Milton followed Rudy.

"Jerry, Eddie. You are in so much trouble! You guys are cleaning out the dojo tomorrow! Including my office, bathroom, and lockers." Rudy scolds.

"Awww, Rudy!" They complain, but both boys fall silent when they see 5 people walking up to them. All 5 men were dressed in black and Rudy noticed the gun tucked inside the jacket pocket of each man. They all had on sunglasses, so Rudy couldn't see their eyes.

"Who are you?" Rudy wonders, a little worried at what 5 men-all strangers- would want from 4 immature people.

"That is none of your business. But we are looking for someone, maybe you could help us?" The guy in the middle asked. Rudy could tell that this guy was the leader as he stood in front of all the other men and he had two guns tucked into his jacket pocket.

"Who? I know almost everyone in Seaford. This is a small community." Rudy laughs, trying to ease the tension in the air.

The guy in the middle pulls out a photograph of two kids-a boy and a girl. Both of them were around 6 years old. The boy had wavy, brown hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. The girl had long, blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. The girl was outright laughing and the boy was smirking. The both had their arms around their shoulders, and they seemed happy. Rudy gasped, and soon the rest of the boys did as well. Although the people in the photograph were kids, Rudy would know them anywhere. After all, they both were his unofficial kids. He would know them anywhere.

"So I take it you know these people?" The guard prods, trying to get information. Shocked, Rudy nods.

The guard smiles, happy that someone knows the kids. "So tell me where are they? Where are Jack and Kim?"


	5. Unknown Help

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. Instead of giving you excuses, I will just give you this story. By the way, I'll give a special shutout to the first 5 people that solve the 1st clue I wrote. The people who solve the puzzle can give me a name for the character and the role they want the person to play. Just remember, I may not use the person for the role you want, but I will definitely use them. They may not come in the next chapter, but they will come in sometime in the story. Also, you don't have to be in the top 5 to make a character. Just solve the puzzle and you can make a person up. If you solve the clue, PM me telling me the answer and give me a name and role you want the person to play. Please PM me so the answer won't be given away! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it!**

**Chapter 5: Puzzles**

RING! RING!

"Kiiiim. Can you get that?" I groan sleepily.

"WHHY?" She moans back, groggily.

"PLEASE?" I whine and I hear her sigh before pressing the speaker button on the landline.

"We both listen." She orders and I nod my head, falling back to sleep.

"JACKSON BREWER. KIMBERLY CRAWFROD. Listen carefully. Do as I instruct and no one will be harmed- go to the small fountain in front of the mall. Over there you will see a small black box. Inside the box will be further instructions. Follow my orders and you will survive. Before you leave the house, go to your parent's study and open the 1st drawer on the right. There will be a box there with a combination. Take the box with you and no matter what happens, don't lose it. Jack, you know the password to the box- and Kim does too. To know the password, there will be a clue in the black bag near the fountain. One more thing, right before you leave, ring the doorbell 3 times. This will alert your parents. This is a message from Zeus. This message will self-destruct in 7 minutes." An automated voice beeped. I shot up upright and looked at Kim in panic.

"Is this a prank?" Kim asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's not. Come on, the message is true. We have 7 minutes to leave before the room blows up." I jump off the sofa, grab Kim, and yank her to the study room.

"Jack-your ankle!" Kim exclaims.

"I'm fine Kim. It was just a slight sprain. It's better now." I reply and open the 1st drawer. There, hidden underneath some papers was an average looking brown, jewelry box. I pick it up and give it Kim. She takes it silently, understanding that I want her to hold onto to it.

"Kim, go outside and wait for me. I have to grab something quickly." I say urgently before pushing her to the door. Not waiting for a reply, I run towards my room and stop in front of my dresser. Pulling open the last drawer, I gently run my fingers along the edges of the drawer before I found it. A tiny crevice. It was so small that my pinky could barely fit through it. I slipped my pinky finger in the hole, and slowly peeled the wood up. Automatically, the bottom sprung upright, revealing second drawer. I grab everything inside of that drawer and shove it into a bag and run towards the main door.

I close the door behind me and see that Kim is standing there, waiting for me.

"Here-put the box in the bag." I breathe and press the doorbell three times. I hear a faint snap and a click before the light turns green.

"Come on Jack! We got to go." Kim urges me. I nod my head and follow her to the fountain, lost in my thoughts.

"Jack, how do you know this isn't some joke?" Kim questions.

"Zeus." I breathe, "The message was from Zeus."

"Who?" Kim asks curious.

"I actually have no idea who Zeus is. My parents and I were talking one day when they told me about Zeus. It was pretty strange actually." I answer her, as I thought about that day.

"What happened?"

_"I was probably 7 and I just got home from school. I remember that particular day; we had an FBI agent come to our school to do a demo. That night, I was telling my parents that I would love to be an agent. My parents tensed up at that and said that being an agent is hard and scary. They told me all about sacrifice and hardships it came with. At that moment, my dad got a call saying that he had an emergency meeting and had to go to Boston for the night with my mom. I was confused, because my mom was an at home mom while my dad was an architect. My mom didn't have to go with my dad, but since I was kid I just brushed it off. I was used to them disappearing like that. But this time, it was different. Mom seemed really tensed and Dad looked worried. Both of them had a scared look in their eyes. Before they left, my mom told me "If any one calls for us tell them that we are not available. But if a person called Zeus calls, listen to what he says. But wherever you go, make sure to take everything in that secret drawer of yours that I showed you last year." I told them good-bye and went inside to finish my dinner with my grandma. She was staying with us for the weekend because of Dad's emergency meeting. Zeus never called that night, but every time my parents went somewhere, they always said, "Listen to Zeus.""_

I tell Kim.

"Where are your parents now?" She asks me.

"On another business trip," I reply bitterly. Kim must have noticed my bitterness, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Did they mention Zeus this time too?"

"Yeah they did. As always. I never thought that he was real until today." I confess. We walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

A couple minutes later, we were at the mall and in front of the fountain. I look around for the bag and see it at the edge of the bench next to the fountain. I nudge Kim, and nod my head towards the bag, letting her know where it was. Hesitantly, we both walked towards the black bag and sat down next to it. I grasp the bag and prepare myself to whatever is in there. I notice Kim leaning towards me to get a better look at the bag. Without double thinking, I rip open the bag and was shocked to see what was in there. There were 4 envelopes. Two caught my eye in particular. One was labeled to Kim and another for me. I hand her the envelope with her name on it and take mine. I place my letter aside and dig through the bag some more. There were two more envelopes and one tiny satchel. I grasp the satchel and open it inside to see first-aid supplies. I drop the satchel back in the box and continue looking through it. Besides the satchel, there were two small, identical, rectangular boxes. I open one of the boxes and gasp when I see what was in it. Kim stops reading her letter to see why I gasped.

"Wh-what is it?" she asks me, her voice breaking. Confused, I look at Kim to see that she had tears in her eyes. I sent her a questioning glance and she shook her head and mumbled, "Later." I nod in understanding and show her what was in my hand. She looks down and gasps too. I was holding a black revolver and sliver knife.

**No One's POV**

Rudy Gillespie was curious. _Why were these strange men looking for Jack and Kim?_ Rudy told the three boys to take the bus home and gave them money for the tickets. Even though he didn't know them, he led them to Jack's house. But instead of finding Jack and Kim, he found a burnt living room and no Jack and Kim.

"Where did they go? They were here when I left?" Rudy asked, panicking.

"They left. Zeus played us…again." One of the men muttered angrily. The leader of the group walked around the room, observing every little object before ordering, "You two-split up and look around the house. See if you can find them or evidence to where they went. Report back to me here in 7 minutes."

All three men separated and begin doing their jobs, while Rudy just stood there dumbstruck, "They were right here! God, I hope they're fine. They're parents aren't here either. Kim was supposed to stay at Jack's house tonight because her family was out of town." He rambled, running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth in the small room.

"There is nothing sir." Both men called out after a thorough examination. The leader nodded and looked around once more before gruffly muttering, "Nothing here too." He looked at Rudy and pointed, "You. You are going to help us find them."

"And you are? Why would I help strangers?" Rudy snapped.

"Because we are FBI agents." The leader retorted and showed him his badge. "We think Jack and Kim are in trouble as both of their parents have gone missing. We need your help to find us since you know them and Seaford well." Rudy, who was still processing the information, nodded his head.

"If you want, we can go to the mall fountain. That's where the Jack and Kim go when they need time alone." Rudy offers. The leader smiles, thinking that he caught the two kids. What he didn't realize was that Zeus was a step ahead of him. Like always.

**Kim's POV**

"Jack? What's with the weapon?" I ask, slightly worried. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped the items back in the bag. Clearing my mind, I go back to the letter.

_Dear Kim,_

_If you're reading this, that means that we're not here to tell this to your personally. Follow Zeus, and listen to his clues. But don't trust him. Sweetie, you are in a world where you can only trust yourself. Kim, for your own safety, please don't contact us. From this moment, you have to disappear from the world. Run away from everything and everyone. Erase your name from this world. Make every one believe that you are gone. Make__** us**__ believe. We're sorry. Sorry that you have to go through this, sorry that you have leave your normal life. Just know that we never wished for this to happen. Know that no matter what, we will always love you. Right now, you might be confused and at a certain point you probably will hate us. But know how hard it is to sacrifice you and your safety. Kim, promise us that you will always stay safe. Swear that no matter what happen, you and Jack will survive this inevitable war. What you are about to do is risky, maybe even illegal. But it is necessary. From now onwards, you can trust nobody but Jack. Always trust Jack, and make sure that he trusts you too. We have no hope if you and Jack don't trust each other. And Kim, when we say don't trust no one. We mean no one. Not even us. If you do happen to meet us, ask us a question that only WE know the answer to. Because truth is sweetie, we don't know what will happen. We trust you, Kim. We trust that you will make wise choices and do everything you can to survive this. Remember that we always have and will love you. _

_Forgive us,_

_Mom and Dad_

I blink back tears and try my best not to cry. Just 2 days ago, Mom and Dad had left to go on a business trip. Now they're telling me to go on a dangerous mission to do something I don't even know! I fold the letter and place it in the box before looking at Jack. He too, was blinking back tears and I place my head on his shoulder. He looks at me with concern and I give him a weak, half-hearted smile. He gives me a small, sad smile and continues reading his letter. Trying to get my mind off of the letter, I take the bag from Jack and shuffle through it. There were two more letters in there. I open the first one and gasp in surprise.

"Jack! Look!" I exclaim. He turns to look at what I had and his eyes widen in surprise. In my hands was a thick, stack of hundred dollar bills. We easily have more than $2,000. This mission must be really expensive. I put the money back in the envelope and place back in the bag. I snatch the last envelope and rip it open. A small piece of paper tumbles out and falls in my lap. Slowly, I pick up the paper and begin reading:

**You're probably confused. Just follow the clues.**

** The first clue tells you where to go next and what to look for. **

**The second clue tells you the first number to the password of the box. **

**Good luck in deciphering the clues**

**-Zeus.**

**_Clue number 1:_**

**_Tick tock, time is running, hurry to your destination and solve the puzzle below. _**

**_ Here's the address: 7 15 20 15 8 9 12 20 15 14 18 15 15 13 20_**

**_Clue number 2:_**

**_Precious years went by,_**

**_Yet you know this lullaby:_**

**Sleep my little darling,**

**Let your dreams come true**

**One day when you're big and strong…**

**You will be King.**

**_Oh how long it has been,_**

**_Since you have heard this._**

What? Puzzled, I turn the paper over seeing if there was anything else. It was empty. I nudge Jack and show him the paper which had the clues. I watched him as he read the note, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I noticed the way his eyes squinted as he thought about the clue, and the way his forehead creased when he started to get frustrated.

"Any ideas?" He asks me after minutes of silence.

"Nope, none at all." I reply, "We should probably go find a place to stay. You know since people might be after us." I suggest. He nods, agreeing to my idea.

"We can stay at the abandoned coffee shop down the road. We don't know who to trust and until we crack the riddle, we can't go anywhere." He offers.

"Okay, let's go." I sigh and get up, offering him my hand. He stuffs all the papers in the bag and takes my hand. We both walk to the coffee shop talking about random things, just to keep our minds off of this craziness.

30 minutes later, Jack and I were in the coffee shop and we both had managed to clean up the place a bit. When I say clean up, I mean, we both made dusted the long tables so we can sleep on them. Exhausted, I collapse onto one of the chairs. Little did I know, that the chair was unstable that it crashed. Instead of the chair snapping in half, it tumbled down and knocked into a nearby chair. As a domino affect all the nearby chairs and tables begin to break and I just stood there shocked.

"Kim what did you do?" Jack asks me in shock.

"I just destroyed an empty coffee shop?" I meekly answered. He was about to answer me when we both heard footsteps.

"I heard a loud crash. They could be here; it is an empty shop after all." One person spoke. The footsteps were getting louder and I began to panic. I threw a helpless glance at Jack and saw him beckoning me. Quiet as a mouse, I followed him and we both went towards the back of the shop. There was a small door and Jack quietly pushed it open. Slowly, we both exited the coffee shop. As soon as we saw the sung, both of us took off running. Not bothering to look back and see if anybody saw us. Jack led me to a nearby store and I got in not bothering to check where we were. After catching my breath, I looked around and saw that I was in a costume shop.

"Jack? Why don't we change our look?" I grinned mischievously. He caught on to my plan and nodded. We both made our way down the aisle, occasionally stopping and looking at some disguises. To an outsider, we both looked like a couple on a date. But only we knew that we were running from someone that was dangerous. Someone that we didn't even know.

**No one's POV**

The sensei was pacing back and forth in worry. Had anyone found them? Were they alright. He prayed that the two kids were safe, and that no harm was inflicted upon them. Loud footsteps approached the Sensei and his head snapped up.

"Did you find them?" He asked worried.

"No Sensei. But we do have a lead. We found some footprints in an empty coffee shop. We believe that it is them because the footprints look the same size and because we found a piece of fabric that Jack was wearing before he was left alone." The leader declared, staring into the Sensei's eyes.

The Sensei nodded, "Find them. Bring them to me, don't let any harm come upon them. If they don't co-operate, tell them that I, Zeus, wishes to see them."

The leader bowed to the Sensei and left the room. But not before muttering, "As you wish, Sensei Tai."


	6. First Impressions

**I know, updating so quickly! But that is becuase I had some help! Give a huge applause to...NinjaEnchantress13! She helped me brainstorm a couple ideas for this chapter! Also, she was the only person to guess the answer for the clue! And she got it right! Therefore, the new character introduced into this story goes to her! So come on people, guess the answer and you get to create a character too! Just make sure to PM the answer, don't review it! This chapter is kind of short, but so much happens in this chapter that it is important!**

**Chapter 6: Unknown Help**

**Milton's POV**

It's been 2 days since I've seen Jack and Kim. The guys and I have been extremely worried about them. What if they got hurt? What if they were kidnapped? Actually, the most likely answer was that they were kidnapped. I was thinking about where they could have gone, when I hear Rudy yell in his office. I stop practicing my stances and go towards Rudy's office. I place my ear on the door, and from what I can hear, Rudy is on the phone.

"Well where are they?" Rudy hissed. "What? Why? Okay, you are on speakerphone!"

"I don't know where they are. We are still looking for them!" The guy on the phone answered in a bored tone.

"Where could they have gone?" Rudy asked, exasperated.

"Well do they have any enemies?" They guy inquired.

"Besides, the Black Dragons-no." Rudy replied. "Oh-the Black Dragons. They might have taken them. Frank was mad that Jack refused to join his dojo and was furious when Kim quit."

"Well, why don't you go check it out? While you do that, I will keep looking for them!" The guy stated and hung up. I heard Rudy grumble and mutter something unintelligent before walking towards the door. _Gaah, he's coming out!_ I think and run out of the dojo. I run into Falafel Phil's and rush to the booth where Jerry and Eddie sat.

"Guys, I think I know where Jack and Kim are?" I announce, breathlessly, "I think the Black Dragon's took them."

**Rudy's POV**

_I need to get some milk. _I think as I head to the nearest grocery store. I walk down the dairy product aisle and grab the first carton of milk I can find. As I head to the check-out line, I notice a tall, broad-shouldered, brown haired guy. That boy reminded me so much of Jack. Just thinking about him, pained me. Jack was a good kid. He had a big, kind heart, and nice personality. He and Kim didn't deserve this. They were too good to get into trouble like this. I was so lost in thought; I didn't realize that I had ran into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaim. I look up to see a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes. "Jack?!"

"Rudy!" He cries and frantically looks around.

"Are you alright? Is someone chasing you? Where's Kim?" I ramble, worried about my students.

"I am fine, Kim's in the bathroom and we're alright." Jack replies back automatically. I study him, trying to figure out if he's lying or not.

"Where have you been?" I whisper.

"Rudy, look- Kim and I have run into a bit of trouble. We're not going back home for a while. Don't worry, we'll be fine. We both are meeting up with some of our parent's old friends. You don't have to worry, we'll be safe." Jack reassures me.

"If you say so, but I am sending help to you. I know someone who can help you. My sister-she's an excellent fighter and was a friend of Kim's parents. She'll meet you guys at the Hilton 2 days from now and she'll bring you some necessities." I order.

Jack nods but then begs, "Please don't tell anyone you saw me. Please Rudy-it depends on my life. Also Kim's. Don't tell anyone. Promise me that this will be a secret. No one should know about this-not even your sister!" I was confused, why wouldn't he want anyone to know he was safe. Doesn't he want his friends to know? Though I was shocked at his request, I still nodded.

"I have to go now, but remember-the Hilton 2 days from now at 12:30 pm." I say before walking towards the self-check-out line. As I scan the milk carton, I look at where Jack is-or was. Puzzled, I continue looking around the area, but I don't see him anywhere. Jack had vanished.

**No One's POV**

Three boys made their way over to a group of black belters.

"Where are Jack and Kim?" The Latino, Jerry, asked.

"How should I know?" The leader of the black belt group, Frank, shot back.

"Jack and Kim are missing. You hate both of them. You attacked both of them. They defeated you at the tournament. They are now missing. The facts add up-you tell me." A pale, skinny kid-Milton- spoke.

"Are you accusing me and the Black Dragons of taking you're pathetic friends?" Frank scoffs.

"Yeah, kind of." Eddie answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

Frank looked at the three guys menacingly before yelling, "Go!" In a blink of an eye, the Wasabi Warriors were surrounded and fighting for their lives. Though the Warriors were good, the Black Dragons were better. Every Black Dragon fighting was a black belt, and none of the warriors were at that level. Within a couple of minutes, the fight was over. The Dragons left the Warriors, bloody and bruised.

"Next time you accuse me of something-make sure I actually did it!" Frank snarls, before kicking Milton in the sides one last time. The three injured boys lay on the floor, bleeding until a lady found them.

"Oh my!" She cried before dialing 911. "911? Yes, we have a problem."

Soon, an ambulance arrived and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were taken to the hospital. Each boy was taken to a separate room to be treated, while the lady was sent to the front for some paperwork.

"Do you know these boys?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, no! I was passing by and saw them." The lady explained.

"Okay. Well, mam-you are going to have to fill out some paperwork-it is protocol." The nurse said as she handed the lady some papers. "Oh and what is your name mam?"

The lady answered her with a sly smile, "You can call me June."

**Meanwhile…**

"What do you mean Jack and Kim were at a local grocery store?" Tai roared. He was silent for a few moments, listening to the person on the phone, before yelling:

"Rudy was there too? What happened?" Tai was quiet once more, thinking about the encounter.

"Oh, no. That's not good. Rudy cannot help them. Time for a change of plans." Tai decided as he started to scheme a new idea.

"Send in my sister. Intercept and replace Rudy's sister with my own." Tai ordered. He was silent for a moment before getting angry once again.

"Yes, I realize that she is aborting her mission. Get someone to replace her. I don't know, tell the hospital that she had to be somewhere else and send in Mycroft or Moriarty! I don't care who, just make sure my sister is ready to replace Rudy's sister." Tai growled. Once again, Tai became quiet as he listened to the person on the other side.

He yelled one last time, before hanging up the phone, "I know what I am doing! Send in June!"

**Who knows where Mycroft and Moriarty are from? It's from a tv show and book! **


	7. Undercover Agents

**Okay, I just wanted to clarify a few things: Jerry may be a bit OOC in this chapter, but it fits the situation. And at the end, of the chapter, I use different names for Jack and Kim. You'll understand why later on.**

**Disclaimer: Who's turn?**

**Kim: mine! *bounces up and down, while raising hand***

**Me: Why do we have to do it every time? **

**Milton: Because-according to the ISP's handbook, section 4, sub-**

**Kim: Okay! crazierthanever doesn't own Kickin' it and June belongs to NinjaEnchatnress13.**

**Me: Onto the story!**

**Chapter 7: Undercover Agents**

**Jack's POV**

I scratch my hair and whine, "My hair is itchy!"

"Suck it up." Kim snaps.

I tug on her black hair and complain, "But Ki-im, I mean Olivia. Ol-vi-a, why do I have to have black hair? My hair is gorgeous, it shouldn't be hidden!"

"_Leo_, if you want to die-take off your wig!" Kim barks using my fake name.

It's been a day since I talked with Rudy and an hour since Kim and I started wearing disguises. We both bought black wigs and Kim got blue contacts. I was Leo Holt and Kim was Olivia Holt. We were both siblings who came to Seaford to watch the karate competition.

"Let's go to Starbucks. We can figure out the code there." I say and Kim agrees. We enter the coffee shop and I stand in line to order our drinks.

10 minutes later, I handed Kim her coffee and took a sip of my own.

"Any clue about the clue?" I ask.

"Not really, you?" I look at the sheet of paper and think of all the possible ways to crack it.

"What if it represents the address and codes in the yellow book?" I ask before sipping on my drink.

"Hmmm, maybe-I'll borrow a yellow book from Starbucks." Kim declares standing up. She returns with a large yellow book. She drops the book on our table and slides into the booth. Eagerly, I flip through the book until I reach the area code **81520**, the first five numbers of the clue. After scanning the page for the address 15891, I slammed the book shut in anger.

"It's not working-the numbers are paired up and in order for it to be an address I have to split up the pair. Why couldn't he have just given us the clue in words?" I whine. "I mean the alphabet isn't that hard to write! There is only 26 letters."

"There are only 26 letters…" Kim mumbles and stares at the clue, as if thinking about something. After a minute of staring, she starts to grin.

"You have an idea?"

She nods her head, "In 3rd grade, our class had a scavenger hunt. Our teacher had given us a clue and it was a lot similar to this one. I remember that in that clue, each number represented a letter. What if this is the same?"

"Ki-Olivia, that's genius! So you're saying that 1 is A, 2 is B…" I trail off when she nods her head.

"Okay, let's crack it!" I shout and start writing the alphabet on a napkin. Once I had written all 26 letters, I handed the napkin to Kim and she begins solving the code. 3 minutes, Kim starts smiling and slides the napkin back to me. At the bottom of the napkin, was a sentence: _Go to the Hilton. Room 20_. I jump up in joy and give her hug.

"We know where to go next." I declare and Kim laughs, agreeing with me.

"To the Hilton?" I ask, impersonating a British person and holding out my arm for her.

"To the Hilton!" She confirms, accepting my arm and replying back in a British accent. We both laugh as I push open the door to Starbucks and come face to face with my least favorite person. _Frank._

**Jerry's POV**

I open my eyes groggily and look around. The lights were turned off, so I couldn't see anything but I could smell the chemicals in the air.

"Where am I?" I mumble.

"The hospital, sweetie!" A cheery voice says.

"Wha-what? Am I hearing voices?" I cry.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I forgot to turn on the lights." The lady says. Suddenly, bright light fills the room and I see a gorgeous girl with familiar brown eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" I ask. This girl was beautiful and there was no way she was here to see me.

"June, I'm the one that called the ambulance." She replies back smoothly.

"Oh…thank you. Have you seen Milton and Eddie?" I question in worry. _What if they broke their spine? What if they got memory loss? What if-_

"Milton is fine, he has a couple bruised ribs and a broken arm, but other than that-he's fine!" June says, interrupting my thoughts.

"What about Eddie?" I demand, scared to know the answer.

"I'm so sorry, Jerry. But Eddie lost a lot of blood. He is-no was- in coma, but his body didn't respond well to the surgery." She murmurs.

"What are you saying, does he have a disorder, is he paralyzed?" My voice breaks as I try to hold back my tears.

"No-he's passed on." June murmurs. Although she whispered the words, I heard them loud and clear.

"It can't be true, not Eddie!" I cry in despair. Eddie was too sweet for this; he was innocent-too innocent. He can't be dead. He had a life to live, dreams to achieve.

"I'm sorry Jerry. Want to talk to Milton?" June inquires politely, when she sees my broken expression. I nod my head like a robot and watch June disappear. Probably to get Milton. How's this possible? Just a few days ago, Jack, Milton, Eddie and I were trying to prank Kim. Eddie-why Eddie? This is not fair!

"Jerry?" A soft voice echoed throughout the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." June interjected and left the room quickly.

"Yo-how are you?" I ask, my voice laced with sadness.

"Holding on, how about you? I heard that you just woke up." Milton observed.

"Yeah, I just woke up. But this news hit me like a ton of bricks." I whisper.

"Wow-who knew that Jerry could use a simile properly? The world must be ending!" Milton gasped dramatically. We both chuckle, and fall into comfortable silence.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. First Jack and Kim, now Eddie. Everyone is leaving." I state.

Milton sits down on the edge of the bed and nods his head, "We have terrible luck. The only thing I keep asking is why Eddie? Why not, me?"

"God has a cruel way of doing things." I state simply, "Besides, it's not your fault." After I say this, we both fall silent for a couple of minutes.

After a while, Milton breaks the silence, "You're wrong."

"What?"

"It is my fault that Eddie died." He exclaimed.

"Now man, how could you say that?" I ask shocked.

"Because, Eddie took a kick for me. He was already bleeding and he pushed me out of the way and took a kick in the head for me! If he didn't do that, then he wouldn't have had to go into coma and die." Milton whispers, his shoulders shaking.

"He was protecting you. If I could I have helped, I would have taken the blow myself!" I announce, trying to convince Milton that it wasn't his fault. By this time, tears were streaming down both of our faces.

"Milton? Dear, it's time for you check-up with the doctor." A nurse informs Milton. He nods his head and wipes away his tears.

"I'll be back Jerry. Get well soon-just don't do anything stupid!" Milton mumbles before walking away.

"You do realize you are talking to me right?" I yell after him, making both of us laugh. "Wait! Milton!" I call. Milton pauses and turns around sending me a questionable glance.

"Have you heard from Jack and Kim?" I question.

"No. They have disappeared. If I do, I'll tell you first. I promise!" Milton swears.

"Me too. You'll be the first to know." I promise him. With that, Milton heads back to his own room.

"Jerry, I'm going to be giving you some pain killers. You'll fall asleep within couple of minutes." The nurse tells me, as she injects the medicine into me. Immediately, I feel drowsy, and begin to fall asleep. But I didn't fall asleep before hearing the nurse say, "Okay- I gave him the medicine. He'll be out for a couple of hours. Is that enough for you to escape June Grace?" _June Grace? _Wait- Grace? That's Tai's last name!

**No One's POV**

The two teenagers walked hand in hand, talking and laughing.

"Did you see his expression Leo?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yeah-he didn't recognize us! Guess the disguises work, _Olivia._" The black haired boy replied, emphasizing on the girl's name. They continued walking and soon stopped in front of the grand Hilton Hotel. They walked into the hotel and checked into room 20, oblivious to the real world. Oblivious to the 3 people that had been following since Starbucks. Leo and Olivia entered the room and fell on the bed exhausted. They both were so tired that as soon as their heads touched the pillows, they were asleep.

Meanwhile, two men and one woman checked into rooms 18, 19, and 21. All three of them went into respective rooms and began to unpack. The woman sat down on the bed and switched on her laptop. As she hacked into the security footage for room 20, the two men slowly broke into Leo and Olivia's room.

"June are the cameras off?" One guy asked through his comms unit.

"Yeah, John. You have 45 seconds to get in and out without being spotted." June replied.

"You have the bag James?" John asked his partner. James nodded and quietly entered the room with John following him. James and John slipped into room 20-unnoticed-and placed a bag quietly in the microwave.

"20 seconds," June warned the men.

John and James turned to leave the room quickly, but James stopped and stared at the couple on the bed.

"I'm sorry," James mouthed to the two teenagers.

"James!" John hissed just as June whispered, "10 seconds."

The two men left the room and closed the door quietly, but they did not notice that they had tripped over the teenager's luggage. The black bag opened and some envelopes scattered across the floor. . Leo and Olivia, both did not realize that someone broke into their room in the middle of the night. They both were too exhausted and were in deep sleep. June, happy that her partners had gotten out in time, looped the security footage so that instead of showing two men breaking into room 20, it showed the Leo and Olivia sleeping together. Leo had his arms around Olivia's waist and Olivia's head was resting against Leo's chest. It almost seemed like Leo was protecting Olivia from an unknown danger. June was just about to close the security footage when she heard Leo mumble something in his sleep. June couldn't be sure, but she swore she heard him mumble, "_I love you_."


	8. Partner

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' It or the Gollywhopper Games**

**Chapter 8: Partner**

"I need to see him now!" Jerry explodes at the nurse. "If I don't see him now, I will not co-operate with you!"

"I can only bring him in here for 3 minutes. No more, no less." The nurse exhales. She was quivering in fear because of Jerry's outburst.

"Thank you." Jerry spat, getting comfortable in his bed.

Minutes later, a pale and scrawny boy entered and sat down in the empty chair.

"You called?" Milton asked politely.

"I just had a nightmare. And dude, my nightmares usually come true!" Jerry yelps, panicking.

"Calm down! What did you dream about?" Milton reassures Jerry. Milton knew about Jerry's _premonitions. _Although Jerry is completely human, he sometimes dreams about events that will happen in the near future.

"Man, we were running after June-or a girl that looks a lot like her. She led us to an unconscious couple. They need our help badly-now!" Jerry whispers.

"Who was the couple? We can help them out-keep an eye on them for a while." Milton reasons. Milton raises an eyebrow when Jerry shakes his head.

"No man, we can't do that. We don't know where they are. Milton-the couple was Jack and Kim!"

**Kim's POV**

_Flush._ The faucet turns on and I hear someone muttering something. I wake up slowly, stretching and yawning loudly. I roll out of bed and rub my eyes as I make my way to the bathroom, stumbling into Jack who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Morning." Jack greets me when he sees me.

"Ughh!" I groan as I grab a toothbrush. I squirt some paste on it and stick it in my mouth. Jack laughs at my enthusiasm and just starts making the bed.

5 minutes later, I was fresh and more energetic than earlier.

"What's for breakfast?" I call out to Jack.

"The breakfast hall closed a couple minutes ago-we can order room service?" Jack offers.

"Sure, can you order French toast for me? I have to make a cup of coffee first. There is no way I can survive without drinking coffee!" I exclaim. Jack hums in response and I make my way to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, right away I could tell that something wasn't right. I scanned the small area, yet nothing seemed out of place. _It's just nerves._ I thought. I quickly poured myself a cup of milk and was about the warm it up when I heard Jack let out a cry of help.

"Jack? Are you okay?" I call out as I rush out of the kitchen. I burst out laughing as I see Jack sprawled over the floor, his arms and feet spread out.

"You tripped?" I managed to choke out between my laughs.

"Yeah. Over the _open_ bag!" Jack replied, getting up slowly. My laughter ceased when I saw the serious look on Jack's face.

"Are you sure one of us didn't open the bag last night?" I ask, desperately hoping that he would agree with me. He didn't.

"No, we couldn't have. We fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed. I mean, we didn't even eat anything." Jack argues, shaking his head.

I press my fingers against my temple and glance up at Jack. "I'm going to finish making my cup of coffee and get you some milk while you order us breakfast. We can think about this while we are eating." I state and head back towards the kitchen. I pull open the microwave door and was about to stick the glass is when I saw the bag.

"Jack? Hotels don't put bags in microwaves do they?" I call out hesitantly.

"Ummm…no. No hotel I've been to," Jack answers in a worried tone.

"Well then I guess we have a problem," I mumble frowning. I grab the bag and head back over to Jack.

"I found this is in the microwave!" I announce, tossing the bag at Jack.

He catches the bag without blinking and asks, "Microwave?"

"I didn't put it there!" I retort, raising my hands in defense. "So what's in there?" I ask while dropping next to Jack. He opens the bag and takes out another envelope. Hesitantly he opens the envelope and $200 tumble along with a sheet of paper. I start collecting the money while Jack starts reading the paper. As soon as I was done, I sit next to Jack and begin reading over his shoulder.

**_Congratulations-you have made it this far. As your reward you receive $200. Solve this next clue and you will know where to go next._**

**_Clue number #2:_**

**_The pain in my elbow lingered. _**

**_The sentence above equals an activity that Eddie loves. Go to Eddie's favorite activity place and order 2 large fries and one popcorn. The clue will come to you._**

**_If you have found out the answer to the previous clue regarding the lock, then you know where to go. If you haven't…keep working._**

**_-Zeus_**

"Previous clue?" Jack thinks out lot.

"Ya, remember the one that talked about the lullaby. It seems really familiar, but I just don't know where I heard it." I answer, not really listening to Jack. I was too busy thinking about the clue. _How can a sentence equal to something. Sentences are English, equal to is in math! _My thoughts were interrupted by Jack.

"Kim- we got to go! Rudy's sister was going to meet us today in the lobby of the Hilton. Besides, we have to leave-our checkout time is nearing." Jack groans and gets up. "We'll pick up breakfast after!" He announces not even giving me the chance of asking about food.

"You know me so well!" I grin cheekily and he chuckles. _God, his chuckles are so sexy. It's deep, and-NO! I can't think of him like that! He's my best friend, nothing else. Nothing more or nothing less. Besides, we are running for our lives. He isn't looking for a relationship right now. _ I reason to myself. Once again, Jack breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Kim! Hurry up!" He calls.

"Race you!" I yell as soon as he closes the door.

He shoulders the bag and counts, "One, two- hey! Cheater!" I had already taken off and Jack was still standing there counting. _Loser!_ I think and run faster. I reach the lobby first and jump up and down in excitement.

"I won! I won! You lost!" I chant, and Jack does the most mature thing a 15 year old boy will ever do. He stuck his tounge out. I toss my head back and laugh.

"You only won because you cheated." Jack defended.

"I did not!" I shout.

"You did too!" He replies in the same voice.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"Not!" Jack yells and then tries to cover his mistake, "No, I mean you did! You did!"

But I wasn't listening; I was too busy staring at the lady who was making way towards us.

"Are you Jack and Kim? Rudy sent me. I'm June." The woman says.

"You're Rudy's sister?" Jack asks carefully and the woman nods her head. Jack and the lady start talking while I study June. June didn't look like Rudy at all. She was taller, tanner, had black hair-not brown-darker eye color. If anything, she looked a lot more like Tai.

"Kim-we need to go!" Jack's urgent voice breaks me out of my trance.

"What? Why?" I question, but my doubts were answered. 3 men entered the Hilton. That was normal, but what wasn't were that the three men were dressed like bodyguards. I wouldn't have worried that much if I didn't see the gun tucked into the leader's jacket. The leader went to the front desk and the two men headed over to us. Not even waiting to see what they wanted I turned and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Come on! June-follow us!" I yelp and start running towards the back exit. I didn't even turn to see if June was following us. Jack and I kept running. We couldn't be caught, not yet.

"Kim, wait!" Jack pants and I slow down. "Let's go back to our room. We still have our key. We can stay there until it is our actual checkout time." Jack reasons and I nod. We turn in the next hallway and stop in front of our room. Jack pulls out the key and was unlocking the door when June comes panting down the hall.

"Damn! You guys run fast." She gasps and I laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I mutter and enter the room. June follows us and all three of us sit down on the sofa.

"I was meant to give you guys this." June says and hands me an envelope. I open it and see a credit card, a key, and a sticky note. I give Jack the credit card and look at the sticky note: _Keep the credit card. It can't be traced. The key is an extra for my house. You are always welcome there._

"It can't be traced." I tell Jack and he nods, pleased with my answer. I remove the necklace around my neck and slip the key through the chain. _Now, I can't lose it._ I think.

"So what do we do now?" June asks.

Jack and I look at each other and reply at the same time, "Now, we solve the clue."

**Milton's POV**

"So what exactly are you saying?" I ask slowly, because I knew where Jerry was going with this and I didn't like it at all.

"Dude, we have to help Jack and Kim. They could be in trouble, YO!" Jerry explains and I have to agree with him. Jack and Kim have been missing for 5 days and they could have gotten in so much of trouble by now.

"We have to talk to Rudy. I was talking with when you called me and when I asked him if had seen Jack or Kim, he became very quiet and told me no. He's lying Jerry, I know he is! He was hesitating to tell me the truth and when he did, he stuttered. We have to talk with Rudy and try to trick him into telling us!" I rant and Jerry is quiet. "Jerry?" I ask, worried that he has strained himself. Jerry had more bruises than me, he had to take care of his body for another 3 days before he can go back to karate.

"I have a plan." He says seriously, looking me straight in the eye. I nod my head immediately, not thinking about the consequences. I may not be a good fighter like Jack and Kim, but when it comes to friends, I will do whatever it takes to protect them. No matter what the price is.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Tai whipped out his phone and called his sister. "June, I need a report."

"Okay, are you away from Jack and Kim?" Tai asked once again.

"Okay, what are they doing?" Tai questioned, but before he could listen to June's reply, a man barged into the room. This man was about 6' 5 and had wavy, brown hair. His eyes were the color of chocolate and he was slightly tanned.

"I won't do it!" The man cried.

Tai told his sister to wait and gave his attention the man, "Do what? Betray Jack and Kim?"

"Yes! How could you expect me to betray Kim-my Goddaughter! And Jack? Please Tai. You can't make me betray my own son!" The man begged.

Tai smiled and slowly replied to the man, "You should have thought of that before you decided to take this job…_partner._"

**Hey, solve the clue in this story and you get to create a character! If you create a character please give me a name, hair/eye color, gender, and personality, and role. You don't have to tell me what you want character to do, but if you want to-you can! Have fun solving the riddle. **


End file.
